narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matatabi (Kiri)
, more commonly known as the , is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within of Kumogakure. Background Matatabi first came into being in the waning days of the , who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is. Like Shukaku, many people believed that Matatabi was once a human that turned into a living ghost (生霊, ikiryō). Matatabi eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure and was sealed within Yugito Nii when she was two years old. She was placed into a detestable training program in order to learn to control Matatabi's power. In the anime, Yugito agreed to have Nekobaa collect Matatabi's paw print for the Paw Encyclopaedia. In a cavern behind the Falls of Truth, where jinchūriki learn to control their tailed beasts' power, there are wall murals of Matatabi and Gyūki, which indicates how long they were associated with the Land of Lightning. Likewise, there are several references and murals with drawings of Matatabi in some tapestries found inside the Mushroom Rock, where the Great Tiger Sage lives. According to the sage, Matatabi is highly respected and admired throughout the Banteki Savannah, although its name is even more revered in the north, the region where it predominates the existence of cats. Personality Compared to most of the tailed beasts, Matatabi has shown to be respectful and polite towards others, speaking in a formal manner using "watashi" (私) when referring to itself and using honourifics when addressing while introducing itself to the young shinobi. Matatabi is also quite curious, analytical, and although not stimulate clashes with its hosts, it only starts to trust in its jinchūriki from the moment Matatabi concludes that they are worthy of sharing its power. Because have supported and completed an detestable training to learn how to master Matatabi's powers, Matatabi considered her as worthy of using its skills, thus allowing Yugito to have control over her transformations. The same happened with the yang half sealed inside in Inori, who also chose to analyze his performance before accept or not him as its pseudo-jinchūriki. On the other hand, even keeping its formality and education, Matatabi hates when it is seen as a weapon by shinobi seeking hunt it to increase the power of their villages. Thus, the creature usually shows its contempt from the authorities of the shinobi world and usually advices its jinchūriki to never trust the words of their superiors, because it says to "feel" wickedness and lies hidden between their words. Because of this, Matatabi's part sealed in Inori sometimes assumes the control when he gets out of rage, to avenge itself from those that sealed it. Likewise, Matatabi also demonstrates not trust on the Raikage. Appearance Matatabi is a bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. When forced to transform by Tobi, Matatabi increased in size compared to when Yugito unleashed it. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life, Matatabi was a young flaming kitten much smaller than its present-day self, but was still much larger than the Sage. Unlike what happens with , Matatabi's Yang part showed to be physically differently from its counterpart. Yang-Matatabi is engulfed in lighter flames, moreover the color of its eyes are alternated being the left eye yellow and the right eye green. Abilities As a tailed beast, Matatabi possesses an enormous supply of chakra and is able to create the Tailed Beast Ball. The cat has flexible muscles, which grant it great speed despite its large size. Matatabi's brute strength is enough to initially pummel Kakuzu, who had attempted to use brute force to stop its paw, forcing him to use his Earth Release: Earth Spear to survive the attacks. It is able to breathe fireballs powerful enough to destroy a sewer and the building above. It was able to use Cat Claw to great effect on Madara Uchiha, stunning him enough to send him flying to Isobu as part of their combo. When combined with the other tailed beast tails, it can shatter even a senjutsu-enhanced complete Susanoo and completely obliterate it. Trivia *'Matatabi' (又旅) literally means 'travel again', which is probably an adaptation to not only the nekomata (猫又), but also the Japanese name for silver vine, a plant noted for having an effect on cats much like that of catnip. *Cats are the common species throughout the world, and stories of bakeneko (化け猫, monster cats) are popular throughout Japan. In myth, when a cat reaches a certain age, it grows larger, and its tail becomes longer and forks in two, and is then called a nekomata (猫又, forked-cat). These cats were said to have the ability to manipulate the dead as if they were puppets, and had been associated with strange fires and occurrences. This may be related to Matatabi's nickname and its fire-breathing abilities.